Inside Out (Rimi717 Style)
Rimi717's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Sadness - Heart Will Wolf (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Gwen (Total Drama) and Vanessa Doofenschmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Cool Girl's Joy - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Butterflytchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Fear - Princess Melody Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Peachy Heart FoxCat (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Kiwitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Tarakotchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Rimi717 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Rimi717 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Rimi717 Style) - Serena Tsukino Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Rimi717 Style) - Heart Will Wolf We Should Cry *Inside Out (Rimi717 Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Rimi717 Style) - Tosakatchi My Bad *Inside Out (Rimi717 Style) - Jon Arbuckle Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Rimi717 Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Rimi717 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:Rimi717 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG